Alpha Queen
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Remus was only looking for a job...instead he found something much more dangerous. A young girl with the extraordinary ability to tame his inner wolf. Now he's raising an abused girl while trying to keep the muggles from taking her and turning her into an experiment. Can Kaede Lupin free her fellow Diclonius from the depraved muggles, or will her species die out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Written for Lupine Horror, mostly because there really aren't any decent Elfen Lied/HP crossovers...or any Elfen Lied crossovers on here._**

If one were to ask her if she believed that someone would accept her odd appearance and actually adopt her, Kaede would have told them to pull her other leg, because it had bells and whistles on it.

That all changed when an odd man looking for work with a weird accent noticed her...and more importantly saw how the other children treated her like a monster.

Remus Lupin was an odd man, but shortly after meeting her for the first time he did something that threw her whole world upside down.

He adopted her...and he even let her keep the puppy she had been raising in secret from the other orphans.

* * *

Remus didn't know what the hell he was thinking, adopting the girl like that. He was utterly terrified of turning her into a werewolf like himself, but the look in her eyes had been so heartbreaking he couldn't help it.

The women who ran the place were glad to be rid of her. They considered her a freak, but they couldn't kill her and be done with it because they would get arrested. They hadn't even looked at his financial situation or even if he was a good role model for his new daughter. They had practically thrown her at the first adult willing to take her into the family.

Plus the other children gave him a very bad feeling. Like if he didn't save the girl now something horrible would happen to her soon. He could see the resentment and hate towards her, which made no real sense at all.

Kaede looked at her new 'father' with something akin to resignation and very little hope at all. She clutched the puppy she had hidden in a small tree hollow like a lifeline, and it was a good thing he liked dogs.

"So..." he said awkwardly.

"Kaede," she supplied.

"Right. My name is Remus Lupin. I suppose we might as well get to know each other."

Remus would have said something else, but he felt a sudden pressure in his head that he normally only sensed during ill-fated attempts at legilmency.

He was about to warn the girl about his inner wolf, when to his eternal surprise Moony was the one to back off, not the girl. In fact, Remus could sense that Moony was...submissive?

Kaede's eyes glinted strangely.

"How did you do that? I've never felt him be like that except around an Alpha," asked Remus, honest confusion in his voice.

Kaede looked at him in surprise.

"You heard it too?"

"Right...I think we should be completely honest with each other if this is going to work out," said Remus. If Moony was submissive around the girl, then that lessened the chances he would bite her enough that this _could _work out.

Kaede held her puppy closer, though she was clearly curious why she had sensed a second presence in Remus' head.

"My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm a werewolf."

Seeing Kaede's shock, he knew that was not what she was expecting. Still, finding out she wasn't the only "freak" in the world did get her to say...

"I'm Kaede Lupin. And this is Pochi."

Remus ruffled her hair, and noticed she had two odd bumps on either side, right around where her ears were. Knowing that most muggles would consider them abnormal, he had an ingenious solution to hiding them in plain sight.

He gave her a pair of dog ears. Seeing Kaede's eyes light up with delight at the way they hid the horns without actually drawing attention really made his day. Kaede didn't take long to open up to Remus once she saw his magic, because now they both had secrets that they had to hide from everyone.

Remus, his magic and his condition. Kaede, with her four invisible hands and her horns.

* * *

Remus was again looking for a job when he came back to find a nervous Kaede.

"What's wrong?"

"Some weird man was looking for a girl with horns. I read his mind after I locked the door and he wants to experiment on people like me," said Kaede upset.

"Experiment? How?"

"From what I saw there are others like me, only they kill people with their hands. These people collect us and then do horrible things like shoot cannonballs at us to see if we can block them," said Kaede.

Remus didn't doubt Kaede. He had experience first-hand how dangerous her 'hands' were after Moony had backed off when he had been unable to afford the potion. Moony was more than content to call Kaede his Alpha and follow her lead, rather than try to bite her. Anything that could make a werewolf like Moony back off without even fighting it had to be dangerous.

But Remus didn't see a dangerous animal. He saw a little girl who had been mistreated for far too long because of her natural abilities who needed someone to understand.

And Remus understood far too well, having been bitten so young. He had been treated like a monster because of Fenrir Greyback, so he understood perfectly.

"I'll stay home tomorrow, and if he shows up again we'll leave. Did you see how far he's gone to collect others like you?"

"They've pretty much covered Japan from what I saw."

"Getting into Japan was hard enough...getting out should be simple. The Ministry here would probably be glad to see me leave because of which country I came from."

And he had legally adopted Kaede in both worlds. This was a serious issue, if muggles were capturing a new genetic trait in magical children and doing experiments on them. It could expose magic to those who shouldn't know about it.

Remus made a call to the Japanese Ministry, and a few hours later they had Kaede answering questions, primarily about what she had seen in his mind.

They also confirmed what Remus had suspected from the start. Kaede had magic, more than enough to attend the schools around the world.

Only finding more of these children and checking would confirm Remus' theory that this was a new mutation for magical children.

* * *

The next morning, more men showed up, some carrying guns. Remus immediately called the Ministry and they were taken in so that they could talk to them.

He later found out someone had been collecting 'Diclonius', which was the term the men used for people like Kaede.

He was more than a bit alarmed that three of the Temple Guards (Japan's Auror equivalent) had been shot by the men who broke into the house looking for Kaede. They seemed extra frantic to find her for some reason.

"I think it would be best if you left, Lupin-san. These people seem to believe your daughter is a 'queen' of some sort and will not hesitate to kill you to get her," said Takami.

They had captured two of the men and had someone mind walk them. One of them had been a well spring of information.

This man, Kurama, was someone that made Remus sick to look at. He had been far too willing to hand over his own _child_ for experimentation just because he couldn't handle the fact she was different.

"I started planning on heading back to England anyway since Kaede mentioned the first visitor."

Remus had an idea of where they would head too. He knew his other pup, Harry, lived in Surrey. However with the wards and the danger he might turn his nephew into a werewolf like him, he had been unable to see him.

Ever since he adopted Kaede, the situation had changed. The girl kept Moony on a tight leash with her 'hands', what these men called 'vectors' and Moony hadn't even tried to leave the house once. If these Diclonius were that effective in keeping a half-tame werewolf in check around a large population, then they might have a future in dealing with the more dangerous magical animals like Nundu.

He was counting on her to keep Moony from hurting anyone.

"Please let us know when you have found new home to settle in. We may have more questions for your daughter," said Takami.

Remus bowed in thanks that they were going to get a quick departure from the country. Kaede was already brushing up on the English she had 'absorbed' from her father.

* * *

Kaede immediately _hated_ the neighborhood that her father had picked out. She knew why he had chosen Surrey, but the sheer normalcy of it made her nauseous.

Fortunately Remus said that the minute the house was bought and they owned the property, they were painting the house a bright pink color to match her hair.

It would be a stark shock in this sea of pastel and boring house colors. Kaede loved it.

The other thing she hated about it was the neighborhood bully, one Dudley Dursley. The kid was fat as hell and he felt it his 'duty' to push around everyone smaller than him, which meant anyone not an adult or older than thirteen.

It also meant his cousin, Harry.

The same Harry who was the sole reason why they had moved to this nightmarish neighborhood in the first place.

To insure that the Ministry wouldn't pick up that a werewolf had moved into the neighborhood, Remus had decided to call himself Mr. Wolfe.

Kaede had thought the lie rather poor, but Remus had assured her that the English Ministry was full of idiots who wouldn't see such an obvious clue unless someone told them.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new student today," said the teacher in a far too chipper voice.

"Hello," said Kaede. Instead of her usual puppy ears to hide her horns, Remus had braided several colorful ribbons to make the horns look like part of the design. Her hair was still bright pink though. Another thing Remus had done was hit her eyes with a color charm to make them look more of a reddish brown instead of the bright blood red.

It was either that or colored contacts, and Kaede had firmly vetoed that option after trying it once. It dried her eyes out too much.

"This is Lucy Wolfe. She'll be learning with us from now on. Isn't that nice?"

Lucy was a nickname given to her by Remus, who had seen far too many of the older sitcoms to be normal. One of which had been _'I Love Lucy_', to Kaede's annoyance.

The last time Remus had come back to the house with a cheerful 'Lucy, I'm home~' she had used her vector to slap him on the head. Unfortunately the nickname had stuck.

"What's with your hair?" sneered Dudley loudly.

"You have a problem with pink?" growled Kaede.

"*Freak*" Dudley faked coughed.

Kaede's anger was growing so much that with a light pop, Dudley's blond hair turned from a sand colored blond to a bright girlish pink. Seeing this, the weedy looking boy with bright green eyes and broken frames perked up and started looking at her with more interest.

Hearing the sniggers from the other boys, Dudley immediately looked at the weedy black haired boy in anger.

During recess, Kaede waited for the pig and hissed at him.

"If you make fun of my hair again, I'll do worse than turn your hair pink," she snarled.

Seeing realization come to his beady face the fat pig said loudly "You're like him! Another freak!"

"I might be a freak, but it's better than being a fat piece of shit like you!" said Kaede.

Kaede knew a lot of words...some of them were words a girl her age weren't supposed to say.

It soon quickly developed into a shouting match, one the teachers were too busy or too tired to stop. So long as it didn't come to blows it wasn't their problem.

Years of trying to curtail Dudley's behavior and having the more dedicated and passionate teachers sent away for trying to remove the cousin from the home had lead to a distinct sense of apathy in the school. As a result, the teachers simply quit caring.

During lunch, while the other children avoided her like the plague, the lone child that hadn't looked at her funny for her pink hair timidly asked if he could sit with her.

It was Harry, or what she could only assume was Remus' other pup as he liked to call her.

"Sure. Dad made too much for me to eat in one sitting anyway."

Harry gratefully sat down, and Kaede made a point to trip the fat Dudley with her vectors if he came within the limit of her hands.

It was nice to finally have a _name_ for the things.

After seeing how Dudley treated his cousin, Kaede started carrying an extra lunch for Harry the next day.

When a week passed, she invited Harry over to the house for a sleepover. His aunt couldn't get rid of him fast enough.

* * *

Remus took one look at Harry and he nearly unleashed Moony on Petunia before the moon was even full.

Safe his furry arse! If it wasn't for the fact Dumbledore would keep him from seeing Harry ever again, or worse, take Kaede and Harry away, Remus would have gone straight to the castle and ripped the man a new one.

Sleeping in a cupboard? Barely fed? Bruises all over his body and glasses that didn't even fit right, let alone barely allowed him to see? Not to mention the verbal and physical abuse heaped on him from both his aunt, uncle and fat cousin?

Remus was pissed and so was his inner wolf. Harry was his cub, the last remaining member of the pack. There was no way he was letting this slide.

* * *

Remus had Harry deliver a message to Petunia. It was time to pull a fast one on Dumbledore.

"Hello Petunia."

"YOU! I'll not have your freakishness in my..." started Petunia but Remus cut her off.

"Save it. We both want Harry out of that house, but the fact is Dumbledore has a watcher on the neighborhood. Arabella is a good woman, but he's clearly using her to make sure Harry stays in that house whether or not he's welcome."

"Figg? That insane woman who has too many cats?"

"Most of them are kneazles, and yes. She's a Squib, one born to a magic family but without any herself. Here's the deal. My daughter Lucy is going to invite Harry over for extended 'sleepovers' and I'll act as your go-to babysitter while you take your son out. In exchange Harry will spend as little time in that house as possible without anyone figuring out what's really going on."

Petunia's eyes glinted.

"You'll take the boy off our hands?"

"As often as possible. We can claim he's smitten with Lucy. And if Arabella asks, tell her I'm a muggleborn who's daughter figured out Harry is like me. There's a reason I'm going by Mr. Wolfe. Give a fake description I can readily change into, so they won't figure out who I am," said Remus.

In his hands were other papers too. Magical adoption papers that would transfer all legal responsibility from Petunia to Remus.

It wouldn't make Remus his mundane guardian, but it would allow Petunia to dump Harry on him for days on end since she couldn't stand magic...all for a few lies and some misdirection.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. Mr. Wolfe was nice, and more importantly he finally knew he wasn't alone in the world as he thought!

Kaede was really nice too.

He did find it odd that Mr. Wolfe used a fake name though.

Then, shortly before he turned ten, Kaede convinced Remus to let her go see someone named Sirius Black. It would only be a day, but for someone who was stuck with a magic-hating aunt like Petunia, it was a lifetime.

They came back rather upset and angry over something, but they wouldn't say what.

All Harry knew was that they were getting another dog who could play with Wolfie and Pochi.

He had seen Remus turn into Wolfie once, though Kaede stayed close by the entire time. Wolfie was like a big furry puppy, though one who was bigger than most dogs he had ever seen.

* * *

_Two days ago..._

Kaede had heard countless tales of Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. So hearing that Padfoot was still alive, she wanted to see the man for herself, if only to prove he was indeed the one who sold out Prong and Lily to the dark lord.

So Remus reluctantly took Kaede to Azkaban.

What she found out through her vectors had them both pissed.

Sirius Black was innocent!

"What do we do dad?" asked Kaede when they were on shore.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to pull a fast one on Dumbledore and the Ministry," said Remus, his old Marauder self coming out.

So Kaede and Remus found an old mutt, one not long for this world anyway. They went back to Azkaban and left the dog in the cell while Sirius snuck out in his Padfoot form. Then Kaede made it look like their 'dog' had ripped Sirius Black apart.

There was a reason why animagi had to be put into special cells. The cells were warded and came with a special tag that alerted the lone Auror on the island of an escape attempt. It also came with a special marker that would tell the Ministry where to find the animal in question.

Sirius was an illegal animagus. So when they broke him out, no one was any the wiser aside from a small note that he had 'died' in his cell in the paper the next morning.

Because Sirius had named Harry his heir, no one thought anything of the fact that the will was never read, as Harry was still too young.

* * *

"How did you know?" asked Sirius later, practically devouring the food Remus put before him.

"Kaede."

"Who?"

"Me," said the girl with her dog in her lap. Pochi was eagerly awaiting Sirius to drop anything, as the children had a habit of doing during meals. With how hungry Sirius was, there wasn't much chance of that.

Sirius stared for two point one seconds before he went back to his food. Pink hair wasn't that weird...his cousin's kid Nymphadora loved changing her hair pink.

(Elsewhere in Hogwarts a certain Metamorph swore vengeance when someone spoke about her behind her back and caused her prank potion to explode in her face. She never did find the culprit.)

"So when did you get a kid?"

"I found Kaede while trying to get a job in Japan. Coincidentally since we did spring you from the prison, you are so paying for the bills in the house. Living in Surrey isn't cheap for someone with a part time job you know," said Remus.

If Sirius paid the bills, then Remus could pay off the house that much faster.

"Why doesn't he just take the house where that squib lady lives with her cats after we finally get rid of her?"

Remus had been planning to remove Arabella Figg for months. The woman was becoming far too interested in why Harry kept coming over to his house after school instead of his aunts, likely on Dumbledore's orders.

Fortunately it wouldn't be too hard because of the fact Arabella had too many cats in the house. People around the neighborhood already complained about the smell in the house more than they did about the fact Remus' home was a bright garish pink.

Something Sirius planned to ask about the moment he had filled up.

Finally an hour later, Sirius got the basic details from Remus about how he had discovered Kaede and adopted her, Moony's odd behavior, and why the house was currently the most eye-catching thing on the entire block.

"Damn Remus...sounds like Prongs' luck rubbed off on you!" said Sirius wide eyed.

"That was one of the first things I thought too," snorted Remus.

"So what exactly is a Diclonius and vectors?" asked Sirius.

Remus removed Kaede's puppy ears (she loved that trick) and Sirius stared for a few seconds at the horns. Her hair was held back in a simple pony tail that was braided with multiple ribbons.

"As far as we and the Japanese Ministry can tell, females born with these horns and the distinct coloring are called Diclonius. They are mostly muggleborns who's magic seems to have been changed by a virus transmitted by the 'hands' that they all have called Vectors. Now from what I have been able to learn, Diclonius are natural predators, ones that are so strong that they literally dominate other predatory species."

"Like?"

"Werewolves. Moony has completely accepted Kaede as his Alpha. So much so that she's turned him into her own personal lapdog and Pup was able to stay over during the full moon without him even snapping at him."

"Harry? You've seen Harry? How is he?" said Sirius, clinging to that news like a lifeline.

"He's doing much better. When we finally come out with our findings on Diclonius and their ability to control werewolves, I'm going to give Dumbledore a black eye for putting him with Petunia."

"Petunia? But she hated Lily!"

"I know. In exchange for becoming his magical guardian and dealing with anything from the magical world, she's agreed to actively help deflect any questions about why Harry spends so much time around my house."

Sirius looked ashamed of himself. He was supposed to take care of Harry after his best friend died.

"So how did you cover the fact you knew magic?"

"Muggleborn from Salem. I worked as a substitute teacher there for about a year after James died, until some idiot from home blew the fact I was a werewolf out of the water and raised a massive stink. I still have some friends over in America who would help cover up who I am."

"So... what does little Kaede like to do for fun?"

"Dog park," deadpanned Remus.

"Dog park?" Sirius perked up.

"Now Harry has a dog he can play fetch with instead of just borrowing Pochi. Of course he has a reasonable fear of English bull dogs after Marge chased him up the tree with Ripper... She hasn't come back since I came by to drag him over to our house after hearing she hated him," said Kaede.

Ripper refused to go anywhere _near_ Surrey after he ran into Kaede. Then again, most animals with a nasty temper avoided her.

There was a knock on the door. Harry had at least learned to be polite, so he always knocked to check if Remus and Kaede were in.

Sirius immediately turned into Padfoot. He wasn't fit to be seen by his godson just yet, and Kaede said it would be less damaging if they gradually reintroduced the two.

"Sweet! A new dog!" said Harry. He would have hugged it, but he got a good whiff of it before he went too close. "Ugh! One that needs a bath!"

Remus had an idea. It was mean. It was evil. And it was something only a Marauder would consider after what they had just done.

"Harry, get the tub from the basement. Kaede, get the shampoo we use for Pochi."

"What are you getting dad?" asked Kaede, though she had a good idea what.

"That's going to be my surprise," cackled Remus.

* * *

Sirius was whining. The water was cold, the shampoo got in his eyes thanks to the enthusiastic work of two happy children, and to top it all off, Remus had put several girlie ribbons in his hair, likely from the same place he kept Kaede's usual ones.

Still, it was a good sign that his second best friend hadn't lost the Marauder spirit! Even if he did aim for Remus' rose bushes in retaliation.

If that wasn't enough, Sirius was put through the wringer as Harry threw sticks very far for him to retrieve. He avoided the lake mostly because Kaede told him not to get her ribbons muddy.

By the time they got home, Sirius flopped down on the doggy bed Remus had gotten for his new 'dog'. Remus took pity on him and put a blanket on him.

"Playing is hard, keeping up with two magical children...that's insane," said Remus wisely.

* * *

_Harry and Kaede, age eleven..._

It was finally time for the letters to go out. Harry had to be in Privet Drive just to insure that Dumbledore didn't notice he spent more time at Remus' house than his aunts, but the fact that he would be spending the rest of summer there kept her from making a fuss.

He grabbed the letter and ran across the street to the hot pink house. Mrs. Figg, the crazy cat lady down the road, had gotten evicted after they found she had been running the kitty equivalent of a puppy farm and selling cats in deplorable conditions.

Actually that was how he had gotten rid of Figg by calling it in. Because she didn't have magic (or a job...she was being paid by Dumbledore) she couldn't legally explain how she was getting money and still be able to handle that many cats. And because she was a squib, the aurors weren't called in to bail her out of jail.

So they cleared out her things, and put the house back on the market.

Sirius went into the realtor's office and bought it three days later with the promise to clean out the cat smell. Until they were busted, Petunia would have to live with having two wizards living on her street.

And by that time Sirius would have moved all the contents of the Black vault to a new one that the Ministry wouldn't think to check.

His new vault (with the entirety of the Black family fortune) was the Marauder vault. The only ones who had access to it were Remus and Sirius. And the kids once they were old enough. Harry was moving the Potter fortune bit-by-bit to the new vault, and the goblins would keep quiet about it because they didn't want Dumbledore or anyone else finding out what they had done.

Besides... Sirius was finally taking his godfather responsibility well, seriously. That meant he was legally allowed to do crap like that.

"I got the letter!" said Harry excitedly.

"So did I!" said Kaede happily.

"Well I got one from Japan. Seems that the Diclonius gene really is transmitted to magicals. They've been having issues with the people who came after you because they keep trying to kidnap the girls only for the Ministry to get to them first."

The letter also spoke of an odd thing they had noticed...all the girls who had reached puberty were sterile. They didn't know whether it was a side effect or if it was the result of the vectors. They suggested Remus had Kaede tested once she hit that age just in case.

However there was something they had found when they infiltrated the people who were trying to capture these...Diclonius. According to their research, there was a 'Queen' who held a virus which could bring forth Diclonius who could have children. The others were just worker bees.

The thing that baffled the kidnappers was that the queen had gone missing and they knew she existed.

They were quite determined to find that girl.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" said Remus.

"What's that uncle Wolfie?" asked Harry.

Because Dumbledore would be on the lookout for Remus, he had told him to call him Uncle Wolfie instead. Kaede just called him dad. Sirius became Uncle Orion, a half-blood from Canada who was friends with Wolfe.

All Petunia had to do was lie if Dumbledore came round with a picture of them and avoid looking at him in the eyes. Plus Sirius had put a spell that would obscure their real faces for her just in case.

"Shopping!" squealed Kaede. She was a girl. She loved shopping. Especially since she could wear her functional dog ears over her horns instead of the ones that just sat on top of them.

She liked the disguised her dad came up with to hide the horns. At least it gave people a reason to look at her besides the pink hair and 'brown' eyes. He always let her pick what she would put over the horns, and since she _had_ come from Japan she could say that it was cosplay.

"Shopping and we get to dress up uncle Orion," said Remus smirking.

Harry and Kaede cheered. Sirius didn't mind it when they dressed him up. The magicals remembered what he looked like after all. He just wished they didn't have such a fascination with ribbons.

* * *

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," said Sirius bored.

"Money first, then we'll get the supplies while you two go wander around. Avoid Knockturn until we're ready to get your wands," said Remus.

"Okay Dad/Uncle Wolfe!" said the two. Harry was wearing a headband that covered his hair and hid his scar quite effectively. He had developed a fascination for ribbons and had grown his hair out so Kaede could have fun tying them into his hair. It was fun seeing the new colors and shapes that came out of it.

One large sack of gold between them, and the adults went shopping for basic supplies.

Harry and Kaede went straight to the joke shop to see what they had in stock. They were actually rather disappointed.

"Dungbombs, really? Uncle Orion comes up with better stuff than this," said Harry.

"I know right? I mean what good are stink pellets when these people probably haven't even heard of slingshots?" said Kaede snorting.

"Do our ears deceive us?"

"Ickle firsties complaining about old pranks?"

Kaede and Harry turned to see a pair of grinning twins who had the same aura Sirius did when spiked Remus' coffee. Again. For the third time that week. Right before the werewolf hexed him and gave the kids a show.

"Nice ears," said twin one.

"And loving the hair color," said twin two. From what Kaede could tell, they were being honest.

"Thanks. Dad lets me wear stationary ones outside magical areas. It's a hobby I picked up in Japan," said Kaede.

"So why were you disappointed about the pranks?" asked twin one.

"Dull," said Kaede.

"Unoriginal," said Harry, causing the twins to grin as they figured out what they were doing.

"And totally uninspired," they finished.

"Uncle Wolfe comes up with better stuff to get back at Uncle Orion for slipping hot sauce in his coffee again," said Harry.

"Or things for me to hit that pig Dudley," agreed Kaede.

The twins grinned conspiratorially.

"Well we might have a few things the shops don't have..." said twin one.

"But getting the capital to make them would be difficult," said twin two.

"You two are pranksters?"

"Second gen Marauders, or so Mom calls us!" said twin one.

Seeing their eyes light up in recognition, they spoke in a low whisper in Japanese.

"We might be able to get you funding. But first dad would have to see how good your work is," said Kaede.

Seeing their grins light up, the twins and the two children cackled evilly.

In the castle, a certain cat animagus shuddered. Dear lord...she could sense the chaos that was about to return. She immediately went to stock up on whiskey and headache medication.


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall looked at the acceptance letters, and found an odd request in one from what she assumed was a muggleborn. The last name, however, told her otherwise.

"Kaede Wolfe? Surely not..."

The girl had a pet dog, one that wasn't magical, that she wanted to bring with her. The only animals allowed were cats, owls and toads. However children could bring other pets out if there was a familiar bond...or in the case of Percy Weasly their mother had a very strident voice that she wished to avoid.

She sent a reply to that effect. If the girl had a familiar bond, then it was allowed. If not, it had to stay home.

There was a reply the next morning from a snow owl.

"_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_My father wishes to send his apologies now for the headaches you're likely about to experience before we reach Hogwarts as he does not wish to get another detention from you when you find out who's responsible for them._

_My dog, Pochi, has a very strong familiar bond with me according to the goblins when we had him checked. My father has had his collar enchanted so that any messes he makes will be cleaned up promptly and Pochi is very well trained not to be a nuisance._

_Sincerely, Kaede 'Lucy' Wolfe."_

* * *

A few hours later she got her first glimpse of Kaede Lupin. The girl had long _pink _hair that went down to her waist held back with multiple ribbons. Her eyes were a reddish brown and quite sharp. She wouldn't be surprised if the girl made Ravenclaw with those books in her hand. Beside her was a boy with neck-length black hair reading what appeared to be a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ while chatting amicably with the girl.

It wasn't until she saw the green eyes that she realized it was young Harry.

So he already had a girlfriend? How cute.

She gave them the usual speech for new students, before leading them in.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hat sat on his head for less than a minute before it shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Soon after she reached the end of the scroll, and said "Wolfe, Lucy!"

The hat wasn't on her head for more than a few seconds before it yelled "Ravenclaw!"

She was only slightly disappointed, but seeing her immediately go to Harry's side spoke volumes. Clearly they knew each other already.

* * *

Kaede looked irritated as she blocked yet another attempt at legilmency, which was what Sirius mistook her vector's information drain for.

"So how did you get the hat to put you in the same house as me?"

"Easy. I sent him a picture of what you did to that last werewolf who tried to bite you. I think Remus still can't believe what you did to that gray werewolf," said Harry.

Remus had, as an experiment, taken Kaede with him to the yearly meetings with the Packs of Avalon.

She had literally dominated every pack's Alpha she had come across...barring Fenrir Greyback who was too feral to realize the danger she presented.

Werewolves could sense her vectors, and that she had a secondary personality which wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they challenged her dominance.

Fenrir had challenged her claim as the Alpha of the Marauders pack. The nickname Remus had given his friends one year during another meeting back in school. Because it had more than one member and he clearly followed Sirius' lead, it had been accepted as a genuine pack. A small one, but still a pack.

Because Moony was submissive to Kaede without hesitation, acting as her Beta, Fenrir could and did challenge Remus' daughter.

Kaede slaughtered him with her vectors within three seconds of the challenge being accepted and the fight's beginning.

After that, the other Alphas acknowledged her as the superior predator. Kaede had great fun running with the werewolves who never once tried to bite her.

Harry was hoping for a wolf form as his animagus side, if only so he could join the 'pack' properly. Or at least something canine.

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Cho Chang.

"Lucy and I go to the same primary school. Her dad heard about the little accidents I had and knew that I had magic. He's a muggleborn from Salem who came to England and ended up staying," said Harry.

"So what's this about a werewolf?"

"This feral wolf, Greyback I think dad said his name was, tried to bite and turn me. My accidental magic sent him flying into an oncoming train...it was messy," said Kaede.

"Holy cow! You weren't bit were you?" asked another girl who's mother was in the Ministry.

"No. Dad fought him off, but when Fenrir tried to fly at me I just...reacted. We left before the aurors got a statement, since Dad didn't want any trouble with the Ministry. He barely avoided being bit himself."

"Wow..." said one of the pure bloods. That a muggleborn had managed to fight off and actually kill a known menace like Greyback was impressive.

The fact that the _Prophet_ had also said that Greyback was killed recently only cemented the story, though they didn't say where he was found or how he had died.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Why is your hair pink?"

Kaede sighed.

"Harry and I have been best friends for three years next spring. My hair is naturally pink, and my dad taught me how to put these ears (she twitched the tiger ears on her head) before we came here. I'm originally from Japan, but my dad adopted me. In Japan there is a popular thing among people our age called cosplay, which is short for costume play...it's basically Halloween all year round. And before anyone asks, I did the ribbons in my hair and his," said Kaede, nodding towards Harry.

"Seriously?" asked Roger, the male prefect.

"It's either go along with Kaede or deal with teary eyes. I hate seeing her cry," shrugged Harry. He was used to being called girly from his cousin. He liked his ribbons.

"Cool hair color," said Padma.

Harry grinned.

"They painted the whole exterior of their house this shade of pink because they couldn't stand the neighborhood. You should have seen the look of horror on my aunt's face when she first saw it. Especially after I came home with pink paint on me."

"Seriously?" said Padma.

"Surrey is boring. I couldn't stand such hypocrites acting like everything around them was normal. So dad said that the minute we bought the house we were painting it pink. Man was the neighborhood watch mad at us!"

Harry grinned.

* * *

"Welcome to Ravenclaw first years! I am professor Flitwick the Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house! Now as I like to get to know each of my students I will be conducting interviews for the next week. Your name will be listed with a time and date! Now off to bed!"

Kaede practically pounced on the bed, Pochi sleeping on it already in his usual spot. She curled up against her familiar and went straight to sleep, her vectors around them like a cocoon of protection.

Remus had tested extensively with minor prank spells. Kaede's "Vectors" could block practically anything barring healing spells. So every night she had them out encasing her in a ball of protection. Pochi learned to live with the odd things, mostly because he knew she would never harm him with those hands.

* * *

The next morning she found her name first on the sheet, right before Harry's.

It wasn't until after classes that she found herself in Flitwick's office...with the headmaster?

"Um sir? I was under the impression this would be one-on-one," said Kaede.

"I'm afraid the Headmaster insisted he join in."

"Hello Ms. Wolfe. I understand you live with young Harry in his neighborhood?"

Kaede's vectors deflected several subtle spells her way. She noticed him frown slightly.

"Sir, I don't feel comfortable discussing my home life with the headmaster present. Could we reschedule?" she asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and she easily deflected his legilmens attack. She outright glared at him for that.

"Use of legilmens on a minor without a guardian present or prior consent is illegal. Furthermore it is considered very bad form to invade someone's mind without their permission," she said reciting a law Remus looked up when he realized that her vectors could be misconstrued as legilmency.

Flitwick suddenly turned to glare at the headmaster himself.

"How exactly have I displayed any signs of legilmency?" he asked.

"I'm a natural legilmens, and dad had a friend teach me how to use it properly as well as Occulmency. He said that I'm not to use it unless absolutely necessary, but that I have to learn England's laws about it anyway to avoid offending the pure bloods. It might have been subtle, but I still noticed it because I am simply not comfortable around someone like you," she said flatly.

She wasn't going to tell them about her vectors, or that she was a part of a new emerging breed of magicals. If he wasn't going to do the research, then she wasn't going to enlighten him about what she could do.

"Ms. Wolfe, I apologize for this mess. I can reschedule this later in the week or we can do it anytime during the day."

"I'll bring Harry with me so we can knock both of them out in one go. We're best friends after all."

Dumbledore frowned. He had hoped to learn more about Harry's home life directly. He hadn't anticipated his friend blocking him.

* * *

The next morning Kaede brought Harry to Flitwick's office before the breakfast rush even started.

"Ah good. I am terribly sorry about that mess yesterday. Don't know what Albus was thinking. Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello sir. Uncle Wolfie spoke highly of your classes, as did Uncle Orion."

"Oh? I was under the impression that your father was a muggleborn from Salem?"

"Hang on..." said Kaede...and several charms in the office were removed. The portrait was placed under a heavy silencer and turned around.

"There. Area secured," said Harry.

Flitwick would have questioned the stringent measures, but after Albus' visit he could let it slide.

"So how shall we begin? Perhaps with your father?"

"Romulus Wolfe isn't my father's real name. It's Remus Lupin," said Kaede flatly.

Flitwick was surprised, but once he considered it, the false name made more sense.

"I should have seen that one coming. Are you a werewolf as well?"

"Have you been keeping up with current events in Japan sir?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Remus adopted me in Japan, and we learned by accident that I have a special power that can make werewolves submissive in my presence. Moony considers me his Alpha to the point where Harry has even stayed over during full moons and curled up against him without Moony even reacting beyond snuggling. And that was without the potion," said Kaede.

"This...this is extraordinary! If it's possible to calm werewolves down to the point where people can actually touch them without worry of being bitten..."

"In Japan there is a race of creatures call Diclonius. I, according to several blood tests, am one of them. Remus has suggested that if this trait is not unique to me that we could possibly act as peacekeepers between dangerous species like dragons or nundu and the regular people."

"Amazing! The research papers we could create alone with such close up and personal information..."

"Which was why Harry and I went into Ravenclaw not Gryffindor like Dad and Uncle Orion."

"Orion... Sirius Black?" said Flitwick.

"How..."

"I am not head of Ravenclaw for nothing...Orion is Sirius' middle name after all, and I always thought his death suspicious. Ravenclaw thrives on facts and research. Any fool who watched the Marauders would have known Sirius Black could not have betrayed his best friend like that. The fact he never received a trial is also suspicious. Rest assured I will not speak of this to the others. Now, onto more pleasant matters, which is what these interviews are really about..."

Kaede was firmly in love with the dragon-tamer job, though she wasn't a fan of killing them for ingredients. And it was clear Harry would follow Kaede anywhere.

* * *

Ron Weasly was not a smart boy. In fact one might call him an idiot. A jealous idiot with more gluttony than sense.

So when Harry Potter went to the house of the bookworms than the house of the brave and good, well he was more than a bit confused and irritated. Just like his sister had dreams of being Mrs. Potter, Ron had always thought he would befriend Harry and share the spotlight.

Instead it was the weird foreign girl with _pink_ (and he had trouble getting over this) hair.

Lucy Wolfe was a very strange girl, and she seemed to have infected his future best friend with that weirdness. He wore ribbons in his hair, for Merlin's sake!

And Harry...his eyes were entirely on Lucy. It was baffling!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaede was dreaming. This was an unusual thing for one reason.

Kaede didn't dream good dreams most nights. Remus had to keep her from the dreamless sleep because of the second voice in her head that she had vindictively named Lucy.

Remus knew about the second voice, because she told him. He just wasn't concerned because he knew the trick to keeping such voices in her head quiet.

You don't ignore the voices, because they get stronger over time. You don't fight for dominance because even then they'll still whisper and try to change you. You learn to either coexist like he had once Moony accepted Kaede as his alpha, or you came up with an even stronger voice that could counter it and turned the murderous one into the devil on your shoulder.

At least until you found a way to make the voice a non-issue.

For some strange reason Lucy happened to love Harry, and considered her father Remus an odd sort of pet. Kaede believed Lucy was the primary reason why she could dominate five different alphas without even raising her voice just by showing off her vectors.

Wolves could sense Lucy's murderous intent...though why Fenrir Greyback hadn't was baffling, since he was much more in tune with his inner wolf, or so he claimed.

Remus learned later that tests had come back positive for rabies. He hurriedly had the same ones done, and was relieved to find that Fenrir had bitten him _before_ he had contracted that particular virus. Though it did explain a _lot_.

So Kaede dreamed of the night she had dominated the werewolves of Avalon.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Remus noted that every wolf in the clearing took note of his daughter's presence, and that she didn't have a mark on her. He spotted Greyback nearby and hoped that he wouldn't try anything. He was looking more feral than usual, but he had barely managed to skate by the usual inspection last year to remain alpha of the pack.

Kaede walked in front of him unconcerned, her horns for once not hidden by her magicked ears or ribbons. Aside from a hair tie to keep her long hair out of her face, her hair was unadorned and her bright red eyes shown clearly.

For the first time in a long time, Kaede wasn't hiding. She didn't need to hide among these people.

"Welcome and well met, Remus," said the Alpha of the lone all-female pack, the Daughters of Diana.

"Welcome and well met, Alpha Diana. This is my daughter Kaede."

"Welcome and well met, Alpha Diana," said Kaede with a Japanese bow. Some habits were hard to break.

Diana took a whiff of the girl's scent and looked confused.

"She's not a werewolf is she?"

"She dominated Moony before the moon was even full, and I had my nephew curled up next to me during and he wasn't bit once. Kaede has full control over my inner wolf," said Remus seriously.

Diana (it wasn't her real name, but every Alpha in the all-female pack answered to it) was stunned.

"She's not a wolf yet Moony answers to her as Alpha?"

"There's more. Back in Japan there is an entire race of muggleborns being born with the same distinct coloring and horns...and we suspect they might have the same luck. The normals have called them Diclonius."

"Remus, if this is true..."

"We might be able to push for rights again. I know. But more than that it would Kaede and girls like her hope that they can use their powers for something other than killing...the muggles in Japan haven't been reacting well to this new species I'm afraid."

"When do they ever? If she is your confirmed Alpha Greyback _will_ challenge her. You know that, right?"

"He won't survive. I might have been able to save Kaede, but the others have developed some rather murderous tendencies around humans."

"Dad...the moon is rising," said Kaede quietly.

"We still have time," said Remus.

"Welcome and well met, Remus of the Marauder's Pack," said several of the other Alphas, barring the Greyback pack.

"Welcome and well met. This is my daughter Kaede," said Remus formally. Kaede bowed in respect, except for when they were met by the Greyback clan. Those she just glared at.

"She is not were. She has no place among us, unless you would risk her being turned," said one of the Alphas. Derrick, of the Hunter's Moon pack.

"She is something more. She can control Moony, and he has long accepted her as his new Alpha."

"A human being admitted as an alpha?" sneered Greyback. His pack laughed coldly.

Kaede turned her crimson gaze on him, and something inside Fenrir's mind reared back at the sheer bloodthirsty nature of it. However the virus inside him had taken firm hold, and he wanted a piece of the same brat he had bitten years ago.

"Fenrir Greyback of the Greyback Clan, I declare you diseased and therefor unworthy of being allowed in the packs of Avalon."

Fenrir sneered at her.

"A child can't challenge an alpha girlie."

"Not unless they are an alpha. And I _am_ Remus Lupin's alpha, and Alpha of the Marauder's Pack."

Fenrir's sneer grew. He could turn the brat and be allowed to stay, despite his growing desire for blood.

All at once, the calm nature of the wolves shattered...not from the challenge, that had been expected. No, every werewolf in the area suddenly felt a prickling sensation at the back of their neck...something that only happened around true Alpha predators like dragons. Fenrir didn't even react to the sensation, nor did Remus, though he became that much more wary.

Kaede had unleashed her vectors, and every wolf that wasn't diseased took note.

Fenrir and Kaede got into the designated area for such challenges (rarely used but always present just in case) and waited for the change.

Remus was the only one not surprised when, as Fenrir Greyback got within the required four meters of his daughter's vector length (and they had measured as a joke once) he was absolutely shredded into chunks so fine that it would take a crack team armed with tweezers to even be able to collect it all.

Those who hadn't transformed stared in shock before the change came upon them.

Kaede kept at least one vector out as she raced alongside the wolves, and to her delight every alpha in the area submitted to her. Moony was the only one to keep pace with her though and she finally got to live out something she had been dying to do ever since she saw how big he was.

She got to ride on her father's back.

By the time morning came, the werewolves all looked at the damage dealt to Fenrir (whom many barely liked if not tolerated) and then at Kaede. Kaede helpfully shredded a nearby fir tree to splinters.

And if she happened to be in the area of a werewolf in Europe, it would come as little surprise to her that they submitted without even trying to challenge her.

Though Remus did take heart that Kaede at least listened to their reasoning before she decided to pull rank.

The Packs of Avalon now had a True Alpha among them, one who could overrule the orders of the pack mentality. Though for the most part Kaede would be used to solve debates among different packs.

And if a few werewolves went to Japan to adopt more of these 'Diclonius' to see if they could give these girls some hope for their powers, well no one said a word.

The Temple Guards were just glad that they had more volunteers to help control the growing issue of the muggles trying to kidnap and experiment on this emerging new species. Though the sterility was a growing issue among the girls, even if they could infect more muggleborns with the virus.

* * *

Kaede rather liked Hogwarts, though she did have some issues with it.

She missed her internet connection. She missed her dad. She hated some of the other students, particularly a blond ferret pest known as Malfoy.

(Remus sent her some prank spells when he heard about that. Sirius even delved deep into his twisted imagination and came up with some real zingers for her to use on him the next time he even dared utter the word 'mudblood' around her.)

But the biggest issue was the interaction between one girl named Granger and the idiot known as Ronald Weasly, who was unfortunately related to the amused duo of Fred and George.

The twins had been in awe of her father, especially when he told them that he was in fact Moony. And that Padfoot was living life down the street.

However the fact that her father was a Marauder was a closely kept secret among them, as the teachers definitely remembered them. To the twins it was the biggest prank of all, hiding the fact that Kaede was the adopted daughter of a Marauder.

Today was the flying lesson, and Harry was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Kaede was more restrained, but the idea of flying with nothing more than a broom was just as appealing to her as it was to her longtime friend.

The only issue was that their entire year was outside on brooms, including...Malfoy.

If it wasn't for the fact that Lucy was regularly being sated with the dead corpses of the Acromantula out in the forest (and cautiously respected by the centaurs, mostly because while she was bloodthirsty the unicorns still let her pet them) she would have ended him months ago.

Kaede was having fun...then it almost ended as Neville took off too fast and nearly crashed into the wall head-on.

Kaede sent her vectors and Harry channeled his magic into her to stabilize them so that they would allow Neville to bounce off the rather than go through like normal.

Strangely, when he did that she could feel them doubling in length. How weird.

Harry managed to get near Neville long enough to steady him and they all landed. Neville was very shaken by the near death experience and staunchly refused to go near a broom again.

However he ended up becoming one of the few people Kaede could stand to be around when he tentatively asked to sit with them later and they bonded over gardening.

Kaede liked flowers, Harry enjoyed gardening within reason, and Neville was quickly revealing himself to be a true green mage.

Sure he was a Gryffindor, but Neville was one of the quiet bravery types rather than the loud and raucous people like Ron. Someone whom Kaede had pegged as a coward from the get go. He was all talk, no real substance.

From Neville they also roped in one Hermione Granger.

Kaede was fine with her presence, but after a while it became clear that while the group was full of the outcasts, Hermione had a personality that simply caused people to avoid her on principle.

She was bossy, nosy and more importantly a harridan when she felt something was clearly wrong.

Never before had Kaede thank the gods (she was still Japanese, and a firm believer in the Shinto religion) that Hermione was English and hadn't been exposed to the Diclonius virus. The idea of this girl with vectors and a split personality gave Kaede _nightmares_.

On the plus side, they did learn that Hermione actually lived four blocks from where they did, so they could visit her. It wasn't like there was anyone more dangerous than Kaede with her vectors on 'shred'.

Besides, they had needed an excuse to ride their bikes without having to deal with the fat pig Dudley or his gang trying to harass them all the bloody time.

Not that he went near Kaede after she shredded his books one day after school. His parents believed him, but the teachers sure as hell didn't.

Kaede was behind the idiot known as Ron when he brazenly said that Hermione didn't have any friends loudly. Hermione slapped him and ran off crying.

Kaede was quick to follow her into the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione Granger, you come out this instant or I'm bringing Professor Sprout here," said Kaede firmly, putting her 'Queen' voice (Remus called it the 'Alpha voice', but Lucy called it Queen) into good use.

Hermione came out, eyes still wet from tears.

"Did you hear what the awful boy said?"

"I don't think Gryffindor is working out for you. Let's face it, it's the house of the jocks and the loudmouths. I think what you need is to transfer to Ravenclaw instead."

"Is it possible?"

"It's in the school charter. If the student cannot fit into their house they can request a transfer to another one within the first six months of schooling. You might be brave, but you'd fit in more with us bookworms than you do in the land of the jocks," said Kaede simply.

Hermione nodded. She would make the request after dinner.

"Until then, you're sitting with us. If Ron's going to be that much of an asshole, then you don't deserve to sit with the idiots. Neville's going to join us anyway...I heard rumors the twins have a prank for their house table today."

Hermione and Neville were next to Harry and Kaede feasting on candy. Kaede normally watched what she ate, but considering the holiday she pigged out. She did make sure to eat something healthy to balance out the sugar though.

In between casting the 'animal ear' spell for everyone in Ravenclaw (they were all sporting raven feathers as a joke) Kaede, Neville and Hermione were helping Harry forget that this was the night he had become an orphan.

Then their fun came crashing down when Quirrel rushed in with news of a troll.

There was some alarm when Ron Weasly spoke about Hermione being in a girl's bathroom...the same one the troll had wandered into for some reason.

Kaede theorized that it had smelled all the hormones that came off the girls and mistaken it for that of a female troll. Considering how old the pipes were and the fact it was mating season for the trolls, it wasn't that hard to believe.

The next morning Hermione and Neville changed houses...though Neville chose the Puffs instead because they had more interaction with the greenhouses.

His grandmother had initially been upset until she realized he wanted to be more like his mother than his father. Alice had been good with plants too.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaede got a letter from Remus. He was reporting an odd increase in men from Japan looking for her, so he suggested they stay at Hogwarts for the time being.

Worse case scenario, they would go on a trip overseas for a while with Harry and Orion. Best case, they leave and wouldn't return next year.

Though knowing his luck, the neighbors would blab about Kaede's presence. Since she was safe at Hogwarts nine months out of the year, that meant that they would simply have to travel the other two they got for summer holidays.

By the time she turned seventeen, she would be able to defend herself legally and they could claim that she had used a wandless spell to turn them to paste.

Of course if they were still after her at seventeen, they would have more to worry about than just her vectors. Werewolves were protective of their pack, and the idea that someone would come to take her away had them going into defense mode.

You don't mess with a protective pack. Not if you didn't want to be killed or worse, turned.

* * *

_In Surrey..._

Remus twitched. Yet another Japanese thug had come to find Kaede to take her back. Orion had been there for the second time, and, through the use of legilmency (not as smooth or unnoticeable like Kaede's but still useable) they had more information.

Apparently these people believe Kaede to be a 'Queen' Diclonius, meaning that she wasn't born sterile. These people feared that a Queen would grow to maturity and take over the human race.

What idiots.

Remus knew for a fact that the Diclonius gene was passed on not through the men like they assumed, but through the latent magic gene in most people.

For example, if a squib were to be infected by a vector and have a child, that child would automatically be turned into a Diclonius. However they would only be able to infect others with parents that had low enough magic levels to create a full magical.

The Japanese Ministry had done extensive testing on the gene, and found that nine times out of ten, it only affected the first generation magicals.

Every one thousand or so infected would create a 'queen' Diclonius, one that was strong enough to override whatever was causing the sterility issue and they would be able to carry a second generation Diclonius.

There was one small detail though. They had no idea what a Queen Diclonius had that made them that powerful, and the only possible lead they had was Kaede Lupin, who was currently too young to even have hit puberty.

If she was a queen, or _the_ Queen bee like these people claimed, then perhaps she could help them unravel the mystery of this Diclonius virus.

The only reason Kaede considered it when Remus told her (he shared all news about her species with her, since she might have some insight they didn't) was because unlike the civilians (or what the British called muggles) the magicals found people like her fascinating and there was an actual demand for their skills that would make people happy.

If they had a Diclonius around, they could calm a feral werewolf down long enough to determine if it was possible to integrate the into a pack or simply dispose of it.

What Kaede didn't know was that she would soon have first-hand experience keeping a baby dragon calm and behaved.

Still...the fact that these muggles had narrowed down which house Kaede lived in worried Remus. Which was why he was glad he had long since mastered apparition, despite how Kaede felt about the art.

So he started making plans with Sirius to go abroad and visit the world. He knew Harry would enjoy it, and if nothing else the boy could visit any friends with Kaede over the summer and keep on the move to avoid these people.

Besides, Sirius had confirmed that some of these bastards actually killed the girls by forcing them to overexert their magic. No way in Helheim (Remus and Sirius were Marauders and so naturally worshiped Loki...doubly so for Remus since the werewolves also worshiped Fenrir) were they getting their claws on his daughter!

* * *

"Ugh. I can't believe we have to stay in this drafty castle all winter," said Kaede. She hated cold. Except when it came to snowball wars when she took vindictive pleasure in pounding Dudley's fat face into the snow banks with her vectors making and launching an entire barrage of snow balls.

There was a reason why Harry was always quick to join Kaede's team. He didn't want to get hit by the snow queen!

Hearing Malfoy laugh at them for not 'being wanted' during Christmas, Kaede made a point to target him before he left with several snow balls. His hair turned a pink brighter than her own.

Her evil cackle of revenge was almost as fun as listening to his outraged shout.

It wouldn't wear off until he came back from the holidays.

* * *

Kaede was the one who found the mirror first.

She saw herself, all grown up surrounded by others like her...and Harry was beside her. Sirius was free and Remus had come to terms with his condition.

But there was something else. In her arms was a child. A child with darker pink hair and green eyes instead of red. On his head were a pair of horns and she could see the vectors coming off him. Those eyes were identical to Harry's.

_'Why would anyone have such a dangerous mirror in this room without a charm to lock the door? What are they hiding?'_ she wondered.

Her desire to know was strong enough to activate the charm that had been laced on the mirror. Her older self used her vectors to remove a blood red stone and put it into her bag. Kaede had a garnet about the same size, a present from Sirius who heard she liked the color red, and the vector removed that and replaced the rock she had just received.

Seeing the realization on her face, Lucy smiled and nodded. The garnet took on most of the rock's energy signature, so no one would know they had been switched.

Kaede left and made certain to tell Harry to avoid that area if he valued their friendship. She didn't want him near that mirror.

* * *

Kaede looked up red stones, and was about to give up when she went into the deeper part of the history section. Because of Binns, almost no one went in to pick up books from the older tomes.

Madam Pince blinked at the fact she was checking those out, but the fact Kaede took better care of her books than most other students kept her silent.

"Huh. Nicholas Flamel. Wasn't he in _Fullmetal Alchemist?_" said Kaede to herself, eating her snack.

The second she reached his greatest achievement, she stopped what she was doing.

"Dammit... I knew that a magical red rock sounded familiar..."

Kaede was a fan of _Fullmetal Alchemist_, mostly because she loved Edward Elric and his red coat.

And one of the most prominent things in the series was the philosopher's stone, the greatest alchemical catalyst in existence. A _blood red_ stone. One like the object in her bag.

Why the hell was something this dangerous in the damn school?!

"What's up Kae-chan?" asked Harry.

"Can I borrow Hedwig?"

Hedwig was Harry's familiar, one that Sirius had gotten when they visited the Owl Emporium. Kaede had gotten more books. It was his birthday present.

"Sure."

It took Kaede a few minutes to write the letter asking for explanations and it was the recipient that made Harry laugh.

It was to the biggest _Fullmetal Alchemist_ fan in the world and it was laced with enough magic so that Hedwig wouldn't be confused.

Before Christmas came, Kaede got a reply and her grin was not very comforting.

Flamel was _pissed_ with Dumbledore now. And she knew it was him because he had corrected a few deliberate mistakes she had made in his personal history as a way to check.

Plus there was the fact she knew he had personally helped make the series she loved. The symbol on the letter was a big tip off.

"_Dear Kaede Lupin_

_Thank you for informing me of what my once-apprentice has done. I refused his request to borrow the stone earlier this year, but it appears he went ahead and took the dummy I left in it's place anyway._

_Rest assured that is not the real stone in your possession, but one that is flawed like the priest used in the first book. While it won't produce the elixir of life like the true one, it can still make base materials such as silver. As I sincerely doubt you have any interest in the stone itself, we can meet in France sometime during your summer break to return the stone._

_Coincidentally congratulations on finding a way through my mail-wards. My wife was most put out that a girl managed to slip an owl past them so easily and on her first try. I must know how you knew that I helped create the series._

_Sincerely,_

_Nick Flemming."_

Kaede was quick to reply. She noticed Hedwig had an additional spell on her, presumably to allow her through the wards Nick mentioned.

"_Mr. Flemming,_

_I honestly have no interest in the stone. The only reason I recognized it was because I am a huge fan of Edward Elric and they had a very accurate description of the stone in the series._

_I'm sure my father won't have any issues with taking us to France. Circumstances have dictated that we avoid England during the summer months, and I'm sure you'll have many more questions when we finally meet up._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaede 'Lucy' Lupin."_

* * *

Kaede took one look at her Christmas present from her father, and her squeal of delight woke everyone who was still there.

Meaning Harry.

"Guess uncle Wolfie got her that coat she wanted..." mumbled Harry. He would have gone back to sleep, but Kaede immediately went to his room and pounced on him.

"OOF!"

Harry knew better than to say Kaede was heavy. Sirius had given him a long list of things _not_ to say in front of women as a warning.

And to always check first before assuming a girl was pregnant. That had gotten the dog animagus more slaps than James had from Lily.

Harry put on his glasses and stared.

Remus hadn't gotten her the coat. He had gotten the entire ensemble down to the boots and pocket watch. Kaede had changed her hair color to sunny blond and her eyes to golden to match the outfit she was wearing. Her hair ribbons were a bright red color, so her horns were easily visible...if they weren't covered over by the ribbons themselves.

"Merry Christmas!"

Harry grinned. He ripped into his own presents, and seeing her face light up when he opened the one from Remus to reveal an exactly copy of Mustang's outfit, including the gloves.

For the first time in a while, Harry went without his own ribbons. The gloves were charmed with a spell to cause a minor blue bell fire whenever he snapped his fingers. Not enough to cause fire, but enough to startle people.

The minute he had the outfit on, he struck the famous pose and declared "When I become Minister all female aurors will be required to wear mini skirts!"

"That's fuhrer and it's officers."

"Yeah, but this will actually make sense to the pure bloods," grinned Harry.

"Point. Do I see chocolate?" said Kaede grinning.

The two dove into their presents and even found some new ones under a massive tree in the common room.

However one of them Kaede shredded with her vectors because they didn't know who it had come from, but it was definitely muggle in origin.

How those men found a way to deliver a tracking device to Hogwarts, she had no idea. However the device would have been fried by the magic in the air, and even then her vectors had turned it into so many pieces it would take hours to sort them out.

* * *

Fred and George looked at each other. They didn't know _how_ but the two firsties were cheating. It had been a simple snow ball war between the two older lions and the ickle first year ravens.

Then something in the air shifted and suddenly they were on the losing end of Lucy and Harry. They had no idea what caused it, only that it seemed to be centered around Lucy.

It wasn't until Fred happened to see large hand prints in the snow where the Lucy had been in the general area of that he realized that she somehow had extra hands they couldn't see.

Later, the next day, the twins confronted them about the hands.

Lucy looked a bit panicked...then Fred felt a weird pressure in his head and she calmed down.

"What was that?"

Harry looked at his best friend.

"Well?"

"They're mostly curious, but they aren't hostile."

Harry nodded.

"Right. Do either of you know Occulmency?"

"Of course," said George.

"Standard practice for any true prankster."

Kaede reached above her head and slowly removed the bright red ribbon, revealing her horns. Fred and George blinked twice.

"Are those...horns?" said George.

Harry reached above Kaede's head and pinched one for them. Seeing that it was still solid, they realized that yes, she did have horns.

"Lucy is something called a Diclonius. We're not sure what they are exactly but they seem to have the ability to dominate werewolves to the point they're no longer a danger to humans around the full moon."

"Seriously?"

"So...are those horns real?"

"Very real. Care to see what they do?" asked Kaede mischievously.

These two reminded her of her dad and uncle. Pranksters, but still caring.

"You have weird hand things don't you?" asked Fred.

Kaede and Harry blinked. That was a yes.

"Four of them. How did you know?"

"You had these weird imprints in the snow when you never went near it. That's how I knew," shrugged Fred.

"So what now?"

"These hand things...they're invisible right?" said Fred grinning.

"They vibrate too fast for the human eye to see. So yes," said Harry.

"Care to help us prank the teachers? I mean these things can go through walls like a ghost right?" said George.

Kaede's evil grin was all they needed for that to be confirmed. Time to trap the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede and Harry put her vectors to good use that holiday as they unleashed absolute chaos in the castle. The twins were giddy about it because they alone knew about how it was being done and since they stayed in sight of the teachers the entire time they couldn't be blamed.

Flitwick kept snickering at Minerva's rants about how she couldn't believe Harry had developed the Marauder gene in spite of those horrid muggles...though she was baffled how he had pulled some of the pranks off.

Then everything went weird shortly before the students were due to return.

Kaede found what was on the third floor that Dumbledore swore would result in a very painful death.

* * *

"IT'S SOOOOO CUTE!" she squealed.

Harry sweat dropped. Kaede loved dogs, the bigger the better. And most canines were smart enough not to get on the bad side of an alpha predator like Lucy, Kaede's more homicidal half.

Harry was just glad Lucy happened to like him enough not to turn her vectors on him when she was annoyed with something.

The dog sniffed Kaede and wagged it's massive tail when she scratched all six sets of ears, using her vectors to reach the two she couldn't get to.

"Why is there a Cerberus here?" asked Harry.

"Who cares?" said Kaede, crooning to the dog in a language Pochi loved. She giggled when it gave her a massive lick to the face.

"'Ere now, what 're you two doin' 'ere?" said Hagrid. He had come to feed Fluffy only to find two first year Ravenclaws instead. His confusion increased when he realized one was Harry.

"Is he yours?" asked Kaede, putting the dog, who leaned into her touch eagerly.

"Fluffy's mine. Lent him to Dumbledore ter guard... never you mind that! What are you two doin' here anyway?"

"Kaede was bored, and when we were passing this hall she heard barking. She loves dogs...and werewolves, according to Uncle Wolfe. Most of them are smart not to try biting her," said Harry dryly, who had hid a laugh when he heard the dog's name.

Seeing how well Kaede got along with Fluffy, who was a puddle of dog in her presence, Hagrid decided that anyone who could turn his half-wild Cerberus into a tame lap dog could handle some of the other creatures he dealt with.

Including one he had recently gotten.

* * *

Kaede was surprised to see a dragon's egg in Hagrid's hut, and the heat really didn't bother her that much.

Still, she knew this could be trouble if not handled correctly.

"Dragon's are a class-five restricted species aren't they?" she asked Harry.

"And a nontransferable good," he replied.

"Hagrid, where did you get this?"

"Won it off a man at the pub. Seemed glad to be rid of it."

"What did you talk about that he would trust you with a dragon's egg?" asked Kaede incredulous.

"Told him about some of the creatures...like Fluffy for example. Play a bit of music and he falls straight asleep... I shouldn't have told you that..." said Hagrid realizing his mistake.

"There's a Greek myth about Cerberus. Anyone who's read Greek mythos would have remembered that one. However if you've told someone who shouldn't know about Fluffy how to get past him..." said Harry.

"How long until it hatches?" asked Kaede.

"About three days," said Hagrid.

"So that's three days to convince Flitwick to let us keep the dragon on the grounds. Shouldn't be too difficult," said Kaede.

It would be an on-sight demonstration of her ability to calm even the fiercest animals without harm.

And it would open the doors for the others like her to come into Hogwarts. She knew next year would show an increase in pink-haired girls because of the fact several packs had been taking them off the Japanese Ministry's hands to protect them from the idiot muggles.

But Kaede was still the oldest one of the lot.

* * *

Flitwick agreed to switch Fluffy for the currently unnamed dragon hatchling so that the teachers could have a first-hand demonstration of Kaede's ability to handle dangerous animals.

He was unaware she was the reason why the Acromantula colony in the forest had taken a sudden dive in numbers.

Besides, it was something not many thieves would be able to get past, unlike a Cerberus.

It would be interesting to see Dumbledore's reaction to the switch.

Three days later, Harry and Kaede slipped out of Ravenclaw to go see the hatching, with a note from Flitwick.

Kaede watched with open awe as the dragon broke out of the egg.

"What kind is it?"

"I've looked it up. It's a Japanese Cloud Dancer," said Hagrid proudly.

Harry and Kaede shared a look.

"Where did an Englishman get a Japanese Cloud Dancer?" asked Harry.

"He wasn't English," said Hagrid. He noted that the dragon seemed to view Kaede as it's mother.

"Did he give you anything else?" asked Harry slowly.

Hagrid brought out what was clearly a muggle device. Harry destroyed it without hesitation.

"Another one? Just how the hell have they found this place? I thought it was spelled against muggles?" said Kaede tiredly. She had the dragonet chasing her vectors around, trying to bite them.

She made it look like she was doing a spell though.

Fang was happily drooling on her leg, as she absentmindedly petting his big head.

"Maybe it's a half blood or another first gen?" suggested Harry.

"That would explain a lot, but they should know magic fries electronics..." said Kaede.

With the knowledge that the dragonet would listen to Kaede (or at the very least would be scared into behaving via Lucy) the two went to sleep.

* * *

Draco was pissed when he returned to the school. The first thing he tried to do was hex Kaede for the state of his hair, which was now a garish green.

Clearly his parents had tried to remove the hex she had hit him with only to end up with something worse.

Kaede smirked.

"At least now your hair matches your house!" she called out to him. Draco snarled at her, a few choice expletives on his tongue, only to pause at the sight of Flitwick. He kept his tongue quiet as he headed inside, fuming.

The mudblood bitch had won this round, but he would have his revenge.

Flitwick looked at a smug Kaede.

"How did you pull this one off? And why Mr. Malfoy?"

"He called me a mudblood before the train left. The only thing people like him know is force. So I taught him a lesson that I don't give a damn what his name is," said Kaede bitterly.

It was jerks like him that had made her life hell back in that orphanage. The only thing they understood was pain, and the more of it the better.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day Harry!" said Kaede. It had taken her an hour to find the kitchens and another two before she was satisfied with the result.

Harry happily accepted the chocolate and was glad he had found the perfect White Day present for her in the area where the Marauders stored their old pranks. It was a weird room that kept changing, but it helped him to find the perfect present.

"Where's your chocolate Harry?" asked Hermione. It baffled her that he hadn't bothered to get any.

"I don't return the favor until next month. Lucy introduced me to a holiday in Japan called White Day, which is where the boy reciprocates or at least matches the gift given on Valentine's Day. If it's of equal worth, that means that they want to stay friends. If it's more, then that usually means they like the girl as more than friends," explained Harry.

It meant less hassle during the Valentine's Day rush, that was for sure.

Hermione watched as a month later, Harry presented Kaede with something that had her clapping her hands in delight.

It was a novelty hat that had a pair of white puppy ears on it, and it covered her horns perfectly.

Hermione still had no idea about the horns, and Kaede intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Granger was tolerable to a point, but when told about house elves she became a nightmare. Kaede dreaded letting her in on the whole Diclonius secret.

At least Harry managed to get her to tone down what he jokingly called her 'house elf revolution' by directing her to Flitwick to calmly explain _why_ house elves weren't paid wages.

Hermione might ignore a fellow student, but she had a bad habit of taking a teacher's word and what she read in books as gospel. At this point they were just glad that she wasn't religious or she really would be a nightmare.

* * *

"UGH... I hate exams..." said Kaede. She liked reading as much as any Ravenclaw, but the schedule Hermione made had her wanting to throw her books as far away as possible.

"Tell me about it," said Harry groaning. He was glad Kaede double checked his work with her vectors. It was hard to get caught cheating if you got a slight twinge in your head from one of them.

They hadn't bothered to do that with Flitwick because it had been a practical exam.

Hermione however, was worried about something she overheard from the teachers.

She knew that Snape was after something, but she had no idea what. Kaede had a good idea, and there was no way they were going after it.

Kaede looked up to find Hermione heading out. Normally she wouldn't care what the girl did, but after hearing her talk about something on the third floor she knew she had to do something.

So she tossed a harmless sleeping potion at the girl who was knocked out cold. Levitating her to her bed, Kaede made sure she would stay there with a sticking charm that wouldn't wear off till morning. Then she went to Flitwick's office which was just outside the Ravenclaw dorm and informed him of the fact someone was heading to the third floor.

Job done, she went right back to sleep and let the teacher handle it.

* * *

"Students, I am very sorry to inform you that Professor Quirrel died last night due to an unfortunate potions accident. Rest assured we will find a new teacher for next year. That is all."

Dumbledore turned to the other teachers later in the lounge.

"So...anyone want to explain why there is a dragon on the third floor instead of Hagrid's dog?" asked Dumbledore.

Flitwick snorted.

"We had permission from the Japanese Ministry for Hagrid to raise that dragon, provided Ms. Wolfe assist him in doing so. I have it on good authority that several others like her will be showing up next year as a sort of trial run. Hagrid has already framed the paperwork needed for him to raise Cloud, as he has named that dragonet since Lucy put in a good word for him. As for the Cerberus, we had it moved to a more open location... apparently Hagrid let it slip how to get past the dog by mistake when he got the egg," said the Charms teacher.

With that paperwork, Hagrid could legally keep his pet.

What Dumbledore was pissed about was the fact no one had informed him of the switch.

"And what does that mean?" said McGonagall.

"Mr. Wolfe apparently stumbled upon a growing trend in first generation children who have the power to calm dangerous animals like werewolves without harm. The Japanese Ministry has their hands full keeping the girls from the muggles because they openly fear them and seek to eradicate them. Now does that sound familiar to you?" said Flitwick.

Everyone nodded. Witch hunts were the primary reason behind why the Statute of Secrecy had been erected.

"What are the dangers?"

"These girls seem to be rather stable, provided that you do not give the reason to go after you. I've heard the muggles are openly turning them into experiments and seek to kill them off. Which is why several werewolf clans have adopted quite a few of them and are bringing them to Europe to keep them safe. At most we would only have to deal with emotionally traumatized children," explained Flitwick, omitting the part about the fact they could kill without leaving any evidence behind.

He had a feeling they would answer to Kaede for some reason...the girl was a natural leader and it was no wonder the werewolf packs looked to her as the Prime Alpha.

"Now, onto other matters...could anyone explain why I found a garnet instead of stone that dog was _supposed_ to be guarding?"

Everyone seemed baffled by that, though Flitwick had a feeling Kaede was going to return it to it's proper owner.

* * *

Remus was waiting at the train station with the bags already at the hotel with Sirius. Because the English believed him to be dead, they hadn't bothered to put out a warrant for his arrest.

He could go anywhere but the English magical communities and no one would care.

Kaede took one look at her father and squealed, before she tackled him into a hug. She knew his disguise anywhere, as she had helped him to create it. Harry hugged him as well.

"Uncle Wolfe!"

"Dad!"

"Hey kids. Ready to head off on vacation? Harry, I got your passport yesterday and a written note from your aunt so you can come."

"Yippee!"

Remus shrunk their bags and put Pochi and Hedwig into a special trunk that would let them sleep off the port key to France.

And with a crack, they vanished to the international area where they could port key to France. It was a safety precaution in case they were followed...with so many port keys being used, it would be impossible to track them.

"Welcome to the Potter family chateau! Harry, I believe you need to bond to these guys first," said Sirius.

Harry saw a medium-sized group of house elves looking at him eagerly.

It took him an hour to bond with the house elves, and the change was immediate. They went to work cleaning the house while Remus took everyone out to see the magical attractions.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicolas Flamel was looking for someone. And it didn't take long to find a short _pink _haired girl with realistic dog ears at a nice cafe.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a large suit of talking armor? I seem to have misplaced it," he said jokingly.

Immediately the pink-haired kid turned around, revealing a young girl with bright red eyes.

"That depends... where's the local animal shelter? I believe I overheard someone commenting on a suit of armor around the cats," she replied.

"Nick Flemming."

"Kaede 'Lucy' Lupin. This is my friend Harry and my dad Remus."

Remus stared at him for three seconds in shock.

"Now I believe you have a fake that needs to be returned?"

Kaede reached into her pocket, but before she handed it over he felt a pressure behind his head. One didn't live as long as he had without learning Occulmency, so he let her in. She immediately handed it over once he did.

"Impressive. Not many learn Legilmency at such a young age."

"Not many would willingly hand over a replica Philosopher's stone or replace it with a garnet either," countered Kaede grinning.

"So is this the reason you chose France?" asked Remus.

"Dumbledore had a replica Philosopher's Stone in the castle, so I wrote to him to insure it was a fake and not a real one. He said we could give it back if we came to France, and besides, we needed a good destination for our first trip anyway," said Kaede.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting anyone to figure a way through our mail-wards, let alone using something I jokingly helped create against me," said Nick.

* * *

"SHE'S SOOO CUTE~!" squealed Perenelle, or Penny as she insisted on being called.

Kaede found herself being turned into a Diclonius plushy by a very hyper Sorceress. Harry, the traitor, was laughing behind the safety of Nick.

Penny didn't even bat an eye when she saw the horns.

"So you're part of the growing trend in the muggleborns," said Nick.

"We call them First Gens, less insulting," said Remus.

"Sorry. Anyway I've heard about the fact that the first gens in Japan were showing a rather large trend in pink hair, red eyes, and an unusual ability," said Nick.

"The muggles have started to call the Diclonius," said Remus helpfully.

"You simply must stay for dinner!" said Penny firmly. She had always wanted a little girl, but age and bad luck had left them childless.

They had tried adopting repeatedly, but eventually the children always died.

Usually from someone trying to get the stone.

Remus chatted with Nick while Penny turned the children into her little dress-up dolls.

Nick seemed very interested in fostering a few of the Diclonius...it would make Penny happy and the scientist in him was very curious just what these girls could do.

Besides, these vectors would protect the girls from any unpleasant spells that could hurt them. Not to mention make his wife very happy.

Remus carefully hid a laugh at the look on Kaede's face in that frilly dress. Harry was so used to Kaede tricking him into wearing stuff like this that it didn't faze him in the least.

Since it was clear that the children would have more fun being lead around by people who actually knew where everything was, Remus accepted the offer for them to be shown around France by the Flemmings.

* * *

Penny was in Milan with Kaede while Nick took Harry to see the Louvre. It was the first time in a while that the children had been away from each other, but the fact they would see each other later kept them from feeling unhappy with the situation. Well that and both of them were armed with a dog. Kaede had Pochi and Harry had Padfoot.

"Just look at this Kae-chan!"

Kaede was looking at a black dress that was spelled to resize and came with a dark pink shirt. It would go great with the white ribbon covering her horns.

Penny eagerly took the girl cloths shopping, mostly as practice for the Diclonius children that Nick was already arranging for them to foster.

One girl in particular had caught their eye by the name of Nana. She had the longest reach of the girls, and she was so adorable.

Besides, Kaede was turning out to be an early bloomer to Remus' dismay, and it was better she learned about things like bras from another female rather than him.

Penny certainly didn't mind, as the two gushed over the latest fashions while exploring the magical half of France.

Later Kaede would show her dad all the new outfits she had gotten (thankfully Penny had told her the underclothes weren't to be shown) while Harry talked about all the exhibits Nick had taken him to.

* * *

"Lucy? Harry? What are you doing in France?" asked Hermione.

Hermione had spotted Kaede's distinct pink hair and Harry's ribboned black, and had waved to them.

"Dad said that since we're going to Hogwarts for the next seven years, he wants our summers to be really fun. So each year he's going to take us overseas to other countries. This year it's France."

Hermione noted an amused brown haired man with light green eyes watching them with a patient eye.

"Romulus Wolfe, at your service Ms.?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," supplied the bushy-haired brunette.

"There you are Hermione. And who are they?" asked her mother Emma.

"Apologies. My name is Romulus Wolfe and this is my adopted daughter Lucy. And this is her friend Harry."

"We're friends with Hermione," said Harry.

Friends was a bit of a stretch. They were more friendly acquaintances since she had such an abrasive personality and didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

Kaede didn't want Hermione anywhere near the Diclonius issue until she lost some of her authority worship and learned not to be such a pest.

Which meant she would have to keep the ten girls coming in on a semi-tight leash.

"Dan Granger."

"Emma Granger."

"So Hermione mentioned you two were dentists?" said Remus.

As they chatted about adult matters, Kaede and Harry gave Hermione directions to the magical sections of France that were muggle friendly. If only so she could use her wand without getting into too much trouble for it.

She had been entirely unaware that there were areas where it was allowed to use magic so long as the muggles were already in the know...which her parents were.

As they chatted, Kaede's vectors were working double time so that Hermione would forget about seeing Harry in France. She would remember meeting Romulus Wolfe and Kaede, but she wouldn't remember Harry. If Dumbledore knew that they planned to take these trips every year, he might investigate them and they didn't need him to learn about Remus.

Kaede and Harry were in the house with Sirius who was having a chat with Nick about some of the pranks he knew down the ages when the wards went off.

* * *

Penny was the first to look outside, and she immediately opened the door to reveal a Japanese Guard with a young girl a little under six with pink hair and horns.

"Nick and Penny Flemming?" he asked in accepted English.

"That would be us."

"Here's the girl that was agreed upon. I just need you to sign some papers and she's all yours," he said calmly.

The number of Diclonius was rising, though fortunately they had flagged the pink hair at most hospitals in Japan so they were able to extract or at least warn the parents before the muggles could get to them.

But they were getting rather crafty of late, so the out-of-country adoptions were keeping the problem of where to put the girls to a minimum.

Penny bent down to Nana's level.

Kaede sensed the vectors come out to inspect the woman, and she intervened before it got out of hand.

"_Calm. She means you no harm, outside of turning you into a dress-up doll for new clothes,"_ said Kaede firmly. Remus sat up straight without realizing why.

Nana's reaction was much more extreme. She went ramrod straight and looked right at Kaede, who's horns were exposed to everyone.

Kaede placed her physical hand on the girl.

"Easy, little sister. No one in this house will harm you," she said gently.

Nana's eyes were wide as she clung to Kaede like a life-line.

Penny and Nick observed this with interest. It was clear Nana knew something about Kaede, but what she sensed they had no idea.

* * *

Things were slowly winding down in France when their peaceful vacation ended by a house elf.

Dobby, as he said his name was, was firm about Harry not going back to Hogwarts.

But the house elf was quick to back off when faced with Kaede looking irritated at the racket from Harry's room.

Dobby looked between the irate Kaede and the tired Harry.

"Does Harry Potter sir have a protector?" he asked carefully. If Harry had a protector as dangerous as that girl, then he might be safe at Hogwarts.

"What exactly is going on at the school?" asked Kaede.

Most of the Potter elves tolerated her presence, because they could see that the pink haired demon would eventually become the next Mrs. Potter...and she was very loyal to the current Potter.

So long as she didn't turn those hand things on them, they could deal with her presence around the new Mr. Potter sir.

"I'm not his bodyguard. I'm his best friend. We share the same house for a reason," said Kaede, her headache getting worse.

Lucy, her more homicidal half, was kept firmly in check by dealing with the dangerous elements of the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs tolerated her presence because she left them alone and they did the same, but mostly because the unicorns didn't run off when she came close.

Dobby silently gulped. Facing his master was one thing, dealing with this creature was infinitely worse. He didn't know what she was, but he knew that she was dangerous.

By the time he left Harry turned amused to his best friend.

"Why is it that your vectors scare the living shit out of anything that isn't human within seconds?"

"Don't know. Don't really care. All I know is that we have to meet the werewolves tomorrow so I can give the new group of girls orientation before they come to the school," yawned Kaede.

* * *

As a safety measure for the more traumatized girls, they were having Kaede come in and lay down the rules for the newcomers. It would go a long way to proving the 'Queen Diclonius' theory if she could keep the girls in check after one meeting.

They still weren't sure if Kaede was a 'Queen' Diclonius, made to keep the others in line like worker bees, but at this point they knew that she was different from the others.

"Hello fellow Diclonius. My name is Kaede Lupin, and I'll will give you a basic walk-through of the rules in Hogwarts."

"Why should we listen to you?" asked one of the other girls, her short pink hair rather cropped against her head showcasing her horns. Her vectors were already out and it looked like it was hissing at Kaede.

Her eyes narrowed.

Kaede let loose her vectors, and without warning all talking stopped as they looked at her in perfect silence. Their full attention was on her now.

Suddenly the whole queen theory was gaining a lot more credence.

"Because I'm the only one who can keep those bastards from Japan who seek to destroy us from finding us and taking us out. In case you haven't noticed, there's an entire group of idiots who think we don't belong in this world and they want to experiment to see just how far they have to go to kill us off now."

Kaede looked at the group of twelve. They were the first in a set of girls that were being sent to Europe to escape those damn muggles.

"Here's the deal girls. I'm not going to tell you to not kill. We all know there is a side of us that begs to use our vectors to destroy anything we deem a threat. Some of you have probably given in to this voice more than once and it speaks to you, tempting you to do more. Instead we're going to learn how to use this voice _constructively_."

That got their attention more than her vectors had.

"Is that even possible Nee-san?" asked one of the more timid girls. She didn't like the voice...it scared her.

Kaede smiled at her.

"I have been keeping my own voice in check by getting rid of a rather annoying spider problem in the forest outside the castle. And coincidentally the unicorns didn't have a problem with me being there."

Seeing their eyes light up at the mention of unicorns, she knew she had them hooked.

"Now who among us loved animals?"

Every girl raised their hand.

"There is a man who lives next to the forest who is perfectly harmless named Hagrid. If you ask him, he will show you some of the harder to find animals near the castle. Also his dog Fang may look big and mean but he's a total sweetie. Now who loves big dogs?"

A few bravely raised their hands. Kaede grinned.

"Perfect. Now Fluffy will have loads of attention when we reach the castle."

"Fluffy?" spoke the snide one from earlier.

"Hagrid has a pet Cerberus he has named Fluffy, as well as a pet dragonet that is named Cloud. Once we prove that they're no threat to us, we can start planning trips to visit both," explained Kaede.

Seeing that their attention was definitely on the idea of behaving, Kaede told them the basic rules of the castle.

Rule One: no killing the other students, no matter how much they pissed you off. The only exception was the pure bloods, but she advised them to contact the Weasly twins for pranks they could set off at a distance with their vectors to get revenge.

Rule Two: under no circumstances were they to reveal their horns. Kaede was open to showing them how to tie ribbons or how to cast the charm to hide the horns under fake animal ears. No one had batted an eye when she wore them to classes.

Rule Three: if she was unavailable, look for Harry (he helpfully waved his hand so they recognized him) before they approached Flitwick, who was the shortest teacher on staff.

Rule Four: no using vectors to read minds without consulting her first. She warned them about the legilmency spell and how their vectors could be mistaken for it. They didn't need the Ministry butting in.

Rule Five: if they found a muggle device in their things, or received one in the mail they were to destroy it immediately.

Kaede and Harry still had no idea how the hell the muggles found them in Hogwarts, or why they kept trying to locate them with a GPS, but it was getting annoying. They already had to deal with a bitchy Petunia complaining about foreigners from Japan looking for a pink haired girl with horns.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaede was not surprised Hermione found them in Diagon. She seemed especially eager to go shopping with them. Today Kaede was wearing her new outfit, the black dress that went to her knees that came with a dark pink long-sleeved shirt. Around her neck was a black ribbon that contrasted with the white one obscuring her horns.

She was wearing designer brand shoes for once, part of the wardrobe Penny had insisted on.

"Wow Lucy, you look amazing!"

"Aunt Penny is a bit of a fashion nut. The second she heard I rarely shopped for clothes she insisted on taking me to Milan for a weekend. Uncle Nick went with my friend to the Louvre."

"Really? So did you meet anyone interesting in France?"

"Well we meet a family of Veela, which is the more tame version of a succubus from what I understand only they didn't appreciate the description."

"Veela?"

"Basically females who cause an extreme reaction in men and certain women using what's known as 'allure'. I think they just have an extreme form of magical pheromones."

Nick had seemed intrigued by her theory, seeing as how when Kaede wrapped Harry in her vectors they had lost any effect on him whatsoever.

Kaede also spread the word of another emerging trend in first gen females that had an unusual ability to the Veela, and she hoped they could figure out the sterility issue. Considering they were appalled muggles were attempting to kill of an entire race of powerful females, she knew the Temple Guards would have more volunteers to adopt the girls.

However the second Kaede saw the bookstore and the way Hermione's eyes lit up, the first words out of her mouth were...

"Oh what fresh hell is this?"

Hermione glared at her friend.

Kaede staunchly refused to go anywhere _near_ the bookstore with that thing inside. Even she had standards and this guy was setting Lucy off.

Luckily she knew the perfect way to distract the bookworm.

"Say Hermione, did you know there's a used bookstore at the end of Knockturn that sells the old books from the upper years for a third of the cost? And they have some obscure tomes not regulated by the Ministry like it is here?"

Hermione's eyes glazed over for a second. Cheaper books meant she could get more, and there were a few of the upper years dedicated to keeping the library ones intact. There were some who were especially good at removing marks made by previous owners.

"But the autographing session..." Hermione whined.

"Have you even _read_ the books this idiot has written? When Penny saw the book list she was horrified. She bought the first three, and she refused to get the rest because the idiot is either the best at teleportation or he's totally plagiarizing the hell out of someone else's work," said Kaede flatly.

"HE WHAT?!"

"Three of the events he _claims_ to have solve have taken place at nearly the exact same week, sometimes the same day. And some of those areas were warded against apparition and port keys, so the only way to get to them would be muggle methods and those take time. Not to mention they were in pretty isolated areas, so getting to them that fast would have been nearly impossible. And don't get me started on the book involving werewolves, because I know for a fact that's a load of total crap," said Kaede.

"How do you know?"

"Hermione, think for a moment. Being a werewolf is considered a _horrible_ stigma for the magical society. They considered the werewolf virus to be a disease worse than AIDs in the muggle society. If there really _was_ a charm that could force a werewolf back into being human, don't you think they would be a little more reasonable about the whole issue?"

Hermione considered that.

"Werewolves are considered worse than people with..."

"Among magicals, yes. I've heard stories about Aurors being bitten, and then their entire family disowns them without hesitation because of the stigma it brings. Uncle Orion once told me about a woman who erased her children's memories of their father just because he happened to be bitten," said Kaede.

"That is absolutely _horrible_," said Hermione.

"Remember how we redirected you to Professor Flitwick when you touched upon the sensitive issue about house elves?"

Hermione looked at her. Flitwick had calmly explained and even cited books that spoke about the reason why house elves worked without pay. She had no idea that the elves were being paid...just not in currency.

"What about it?"

"Well if you were to start a group dedicated to improving the conditions for werewolves, Harry and I would actually help rather than avoid you."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it's personal and leave it at that."

Kaede wasn't going to explain that her father was a werewolf to someone who wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about it to the headmaster. The last thing she needed was some do-gooder moron trying to remove her from her home just because of some nonsense about werewolves being dangerous.

Hermione bit her lip. She was a big fan of anyone who wrote a successful book, but as a true lover of facts, she hated people who stole the ideas or credit from others.

"Look, why don't we buy second-hand versions of the books, and if he really doesn't know his stuff we'll sell them back and get better ones via owl-order?" suggested Kaede.

She knew there was a store in Hogsmeade that bought books from students dropping classes in third year, and second-years were allowed to visit provided they had a note from a teacher first.

Something told her she would be selling a _lot_ of the DADA books this year if her guess was right.

"On the plus side, a bunch of new girls will be coming in this year from Japan, so if you want to brush up on a new language they'd probably be happy to help," said Kaede.

Seeing the other girl's eyes light up at the implied chance to learn something new, Kaede knew she had the perfect way to distract Granger away from the others.

Kaede left Diagon in disgust.

Lockhart was an errant fraud, and she sure as hell didn't appreciate the way he looked at her.

Good thing Harry was busy visiting the twins at the moment, otherwise he would have been dragged into a media circus.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" said Harry, repeating the same thing Kaede had said not ten minutes earlier to Hermione.

Fred and George looked at him sympathetically. He had come to visit them, not Ron as their mother had immediately assumed (she clearly hadn't listened to the complaints of her youngest son about how Harry was actually closer to Fred and George instead of him) and had figured they would meet up with Kaede and Hermione when the Weasly Matriarch said they were heading to Diagon today.

Why they had waited the last minute when the book list had come out two days ago, he hadn't the foggiest. Though it quickly became clear when he saw the autographing session with the author.

Hence his comment.

Harry looked at the twins.

"Is there any way we could duck out and wait until this crowd is gone? If this idiot is a big a media-whore as I think he is, then the second he realizes I'm in there I'll be dragged into the papers," he asked quietly.

The twins smirked, looked at each other, then held up something that would definitely get them on their mother's shit list in a heart beat if she knew what they planned.

Dungbombs. Outdated, but still highly effective in making a distraction.

Two seconds later they tossed one in, and the panicked outcry was enough for them to slip away to Knockturn for a few minutes to hit the bookstore.

Harry would later swear he saw Kaede leaving a few seconds after he came in, but he wouldn't be able to confirm that until later that night when he went home.

With a slight pop, Kaede and Harry landed on the platform with their trunks still shrunk in their pockets.

"Have everything?" said Remus.

"Yes dad."

"Familiars?"

There was a hoot from Hedwig and a muffled bark from Pochi.

"Two-way mirrors to get a hold of us?" said Sirius.

Harry held up his mirror, and Kaede held up hers.

"Galleons for Hogsmeade?" asked Remus.

They patted their pockets.

"Manga collections?"

They gave Sirius a Look. He chuckled.

"Ribbons and hats for the other girls?" asked Remus.

He had gone on a minor shopping spree so Kaede would have enough for twelve other girls. Kaede kicked him lightly. He snickered.

"Well I see the group coming in now. Be safe and call us if anything happens alright?" said Remus.

"Sure dad/Uncle Wolfe."

The two got onto the train and waved goodbye as the slowly left the station.

It was amazing what a little hair dye and contacts could do to keep the wizards from realizing Sirius was not only alive but in contact with his godson. Talk about idiots.

Hermione found the first compartment of Diclonius girls without realizing what they were. The first thing she said was "Friends of Lucy?"

She wondered why they all had a similar shade hair as Lucy, but chalked it up to a cultural thing.

"Lucy? Oh, you mean Onee-chan," said one of the girls. She was hugging her new doll pretty tightly.

"Onee-chan?"

"It means older sister," said one of the others.

"Room for one more?" asked Hermione hopefully. Lucy was a bit abrasive, but she could live with sitting with those younger with her if it meant having friends.

One of the girls scooted over and Hermione went in.

"Hello your Majesties," said a girl with pale blond hair and distant eyes.

Kaede and Harry blinked at the odd greeting. They had found this compartment relatively empty and Kaede had decided to sit with the girl if only to avoid Malfoy.

"Uh, what?" said Kaede, breaking the silence.

"The Fae wish to extend their greeting to the Queen of the Diclonius sect. Who knew leaving a changeling child would result in something this interesting?"

"Fae...you mean the Faeries?" asked Harry carefully.

The girl nodded.

"Where are my manners. My name is Luna Lovegood, current ambassador of the Faerie Realms."

"Kaede 'Lucy' Lupin."

"Harry Potter."

"You have a nargle in your hair. Why do you obscure your true nature?" asked Luna, cocking her head.

"Long story short, the muggles," said Kaede flatly.

"So what's it like being a Fae ambassador?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Interesting. You automatically get the Sight, which means you can see things others can't...though people have started to call me Loony Lovegood as a result. However both sets of Faerie are quite interested in how the Queen of the Unseelie Changelings managed to avoid being captured by the ungifted mortals."

"Unseelie Changelings?" asked Harry.

"There are two sets of changeling faeries. The ones most people are used to dealing with are the Seelie, or Summer changelings. They replace children with the outcasts of their set all the time. The Unseelie however, change the child _into_ one of their own to be reclaimed later...unfortunately the Japanese seem to have discovered one of their pranks and it's going to pot," said Luna sourly.

The Unseelie were _pissed_ that the muggles had found out about the next Queen of the Unseelie changelings and were determined to kill them off. The mere fact that they were using cold iron on the weaker changelings, her subjects, really infuriated them.

"And what about me?"

"Your parents decided to see if it was safe for the changelings to act again. They never expected a werewolf to rescue you before your true nature kicked in...but they're glad he did. Otherwise those horrible muggles would have found you by now. As it is, they want to meet with you during the year to hopefully bring some of the girls home and give you a safe haven to leave them in. The fewer girls those people capture, the happier the Fae will be with me," said Luna.

"If you get into Ravenclaw come find me. We'll keep the others off your back and straighten any bullying out," said Kaede. It was nice to finally have some solid answers.

Luna beamed at her. Finally, finally she would have friends who believed her!

Flitwick looked over the crop of new first years, most of them female. Among them was one Luna Lovegood, the mortal ambassador to the Faeries.

The goblins knew of the girl. She was the latest in a long line of people chosen and raised to handle the hassle of speaking for the Fae, who were notoriously fickle at best.

However from the looks Lucy was giving the girl, it would appear that this one might actually _last_ for a change. The last one hadn't even made it to the school before her Sight drove her insane.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl happily skipped over to where Harry and Lucy were waiting, and they opened up a spot for her.

Albus, the hypocrite, wanted his _Golden Boy_ to marry the Weasly girl and lead the magicals to a new era of light, according to himself.

Flitwick was the only one who saw that his plan had been derailed the minute Lucy came into his life. When a Faerie took interest in someone that much, they never let go without a fight...and any fight against her would end badly for the opposing party.

Especially now that she had some of her people ready and more than willing to back up any counter attacks. He felt a moment of pity for Pomona, as most of the new girls went into either her house or his own. None went to Slytherin or Gryffindor, though considering how dangerous those two were it wasn't that surprising.

Then again from the looks most of the new girls were shooting the Malfoy heir, he would bet that the boy had something to do with them avoiding the house altogether.


End file.
